


Danganronpa x BNHA: A New Killing Game.

by Gundham



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of character death, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Possible smut, and animal people, boku no hero academia - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, mha characters as ultimates, mutants are normal in this au btw, new killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham/pseuds/Gundham
Summary: A new killing game with 16 of Class 1-A's students, all as ultimates instead of heroes. Follows the story of Danganronpa, with a few twists a long the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. A New Beginning - Let's Meet the Cast.

Izuku woke up in a cold, dark room on the cold, dark floor. He had no idea where he is, or how he'd even got here. As he pulled him up off the floor, he felt his head start to pound with his movements. He groaned in response to the pain, holding his head in his hands as his eyes darted around the room. Where was he? That's all he could think as his mind felt like it was swirling, he could barely focus on the room, his vision was blurry and he felt dazed. Eventually, Izuku was able to come to, as he felt his headache slowly fade away. Izuku took in his surroundings, noticing he was in a classroom-like room. However, it didn't look like a classroom he'd been in before, nothing like his own one. It was a pretty large room for a classroom, and had a huge, red door that was very out of place with the bleak look of the room. The windows were boarded shut so there was only a small streak of light coming through, and the building looked like it'd been abandoned long ago, with all sorts of plants and grass growing out of the floor.

Izuku was able to finally muster up the strength to move his legs, walking towards the huge door that towered above him. He used his little strength he had to pull the door open, peering out into the long hallway. It was empty, dark and overgrown. Izuku could hardly imagine these halls used to be flooded with kids, walking to class and such, and he couldn't help but wonder why he'd been presumably kidnapped and taken to an old school. That's when he noticed someone walking through the hallway, which made Izuku freeze on the spot. What should he do? He muttered to himself, thinking through all the options. "W-what do I do? Do I run? Do I talk to them, maybe they can help me? Or maybe they could BE the kidnapper?" He started to mutter quickly which each option, and before he knew it, the person had reached him. It was a tall, muscular guy who looked around his age, who had short dark blue hair, and wore glasses. He stood tall infront of Izuku, towering over him. "Hey, who are you?!" His voice echoed through the halls as he stared down at Izuku with an intense look. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya! Please d-don't hurt me, I don't know how I got here!" He waved his arms around as he cowered in fear infront of him. "Stand up, Midoriya. Showing fear is the worst thing you can do in this situation!" His voice was still intense, but in a more enthusiastic and not scary way. The boy held out his hand, and Izuku took it, getting pulled back up to his feet. "If you don't mind me asking... what's your name?" Izuku forced a smile, brushing off some dirt from his clothes. "Of course! I'm Tenya Iida. Ultimate Class President." He spoke with confidence, and had a wide, proud smile on his face. "Ah, so you're an ultimate too?" He felt more safe knowing they were both ultimates, and it also made him think.. maybe that's the reason he was kidnapped. "Well, I'm the Ultimate.. uhh, Fanboy. Not as cool as your talent, huh?" He chuckled, feeling kind of embarrassed. He'd gotten his talent after being noticed for his notebook full of superhero analysis' and tons of personal details that only the creators really knew. "It's to great to be around another ultimate! But, I don't remember how I got here." He scratched his head, not looking even a little concerned about this whole situation. "Ah, me either. Maybe we should just look for a way out?" Midoriya mumbled, looking down the hallway. "That's a great idea! Well then, don't fall behind!" He shouted triumphantly and quickly marched off down the hallway. Midoriya had to run to keep up with him, and they ran off through a door.

They walked into another classroom, labelled '1-B'. The classroom was a replica of the other, with a few overturned desks and chairs. Inside the classroom, there were two boys talking to eachother. Well, one was talking. The other was shouting at his lungs. Midoriya was honestly scared to intervene, the boy with the short, spiky blond hair and sharp eyes looked aggressive, while the tall, muscular guy with pale grey hair and two arms on each side looked more relaxed and not really bothered by all the shouting. Tenya marched over to the two, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, what's with all the shouting?!" He shouted in response, which Izuku found sort-of ironic. "What the fuck do you want, four eyes?" The blond boy growled, turning to face Tenya. The grey haired boy sighed in relief, walking away from the two and over to Midoriya. "I've been here for about 10 minutes and I've already heard so much shouting my four ears hurt." He frowned as he watched the two yelling at each other. "Ah, y-yeah.. they both seem pretty intense." Midoriya sighed. "Uh, I'm Izuku Midoriya... Ultimate Fanboy." He smiled at him, trying to keep his focus away from all the bickering. "Nice to meet you, Izuku. My name's Mezo Shoji, Ultimate Weightlifter." Izuku felt pretty inferior standing next to the ultimate Weightlifter, although it wasn't surprising; you could tell he was strong just by the size of his multiple arms. "And, who's your friend?" He motioned over at the blond boy, who hadn't stopped shouting curses since he'd walked in the room. "Oh, him. He's Katsuki Bakugo, the Ultimate Demolitions Expert. Not surprising at all, his personality is already explosive." He chuckled quietly at his own joke, you could barely hear it due to his blue mask muffling his voice. "Yeah, m-maybe we should just leave him here.." He looked over at Tenya, who got the message loud and clear. "Listen, I don't want to argue with you, I just want to help you!" Tenya said, still shouting even louder then Bakugo. "You can't shout on school grounds! You're making all the students uncomfortable." He said before storming off. The other two followed him out, while Bakugo just stood in the corner- taking his victory.

The three walked off together, into a room labelled the 'Development Studio' It looked like a workshop, lots of weird gadgets and parts were scattered around the place. Although, it wasn't just a normal workshop, it was very advanced and had loads of weird, new technology that none of them had seen before. Inside the technology, a few students were looking around the room, rummaging through all the pieces and parts scattered around. The students included a girl with light pink skin, pink fluffy hair and yellow horns. Another was a short girl with brown, shoulder-length hair. And the last had dark, short purple hair and two earphone jacks sticking out of her ears like earrings. "Hey, what're you guys looking for?" Midoriya walked towards the girls, kneeling down beside the three. "Ah, hello! We're just looking for anything that could be useful, I guess." The girl with brown hair had a very enthusiastic and bubbly sounding voice. The other girls turned to face the three, one looking annoyed and the other looking pretty happy too. "Hey! Who're you guys? I'm Mina Ashido, Ultimate Hip-Hop Dancer." She grinned widely. "And I'm Kyoka Jiro. Ultimate Rock Musician." Her facial expression didn't change at all, she just seemed annoyed by everything. "Oh, oh! And I'm Ochaco Uraraka, the Ultimate Astronomer!" She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling brightly. Midoriya was kind of taken aback by the two girls enthusiasm, and the other girl's unenthusiastic nature. "Oh, uh.. I'm Izuku Midoriya, the Ultimate Fanboy... and this is Tenya Iida, Ultimate Class Pressident and finally, Mezo Shoji, the Ultimate Weightlifter." Mina and Ochaco squealed excitedly, looking over all the boys. "Woahhh, you all have such cool talents!" They grinned, running over to them. Well, running over to Shoji. That just left Kyoka and Izuku together. Midoriya tried to break the awkward silence. "So uh, Rock Musician? That's cool." Kyoka nodded in response, not even looking at him. "Well, uh, I guess I'll be on my way." Midoriya mumbled, walking out, alone this time.

Izuku was kind of bummed about being alone now, the girls all swarming the boys. Although, his talent wasn't exactly something to be excited about. I mean, Ultimate Fanboy sounds extremely lame, even he knew that. He walked into the cafeteria, there were two groups of people, sitting around two different tables talking. Izuku walked to the closest group, there were four boys, one with yellow hair, one with long black hair, one with half-white & half-red hair and one with the head of a black bird, with a human body. The four were sat around a cafeteria table, all talking amongst themselves. Midoriya walked up to the table, waving to the four. "Hey guys. Uh, I thought I should introduce myself to everybody, seeing as we're stuck here together." He chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, my name's Izuku Midoriya. Ultimate Fanboy." He offered a smile, taking a seat at the table. "Cool name, Izuku." The yellow-haired one smirked. "My name's Denki Kaminari. Ultimate Electrician." He had a goofy grin on his face. The boy with a bird head uncrossed his arms, looking up at Midoriya. "Fumikage Tokoyami. Ultimate Spirit Medium." His voice was deep and unenthusiastic, which was surprising for somebody with a bird head. The boy with the long, black hair spoke up next. "Hey there, I'm Hanta Sero. Ultimate Comedian." He grinned, showing his surprisingly sharp teeth. Midoriya looked over at the last boy, with the half-white, half-red hair. He waited for him to speak up and say something, but he didn't. "Hey uh, what's your name and talent?" He smiled at him, waiting for a response. "Shoto Todoroki. My talent is none of your business, really." He said bluntly, coldly staring at Midoriya. "Oh, uh.. alright. Well, good getting to know you guys!" He mumbled, getting a weird feeling about Shoto. Why wouldn't he tell him his talent? How weird. 

He walked off to the other table, seeing four more people. The people consisted of fairly-tall girl with a spiky ponytail, a short girl with a frog-like appearance, a feminine-looking boy with long blond hair and a very short boy with large purple and black balls on his head. Midoriya walked over, taking a seat next to the small boy, who's eyes were glued to the tall, spiky pony tailed-girls boobs. "Hey, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, Ultimate Fanboy." He smiled. The feminine-like boy stood up on his bench, a prideful look on his face. "Merci! I'm Yuga Aoyama, Ultimate Fashionista!" He laughed to himself, posing for everybody. Nobody really paid attention to him though, which made him just sit back down. "Ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui, Ultimate Caregiver." She just stared at him with a blank expression, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "And I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, the Ultimate Doll Maker. I've made a load of internationally popular russian dolls." She smiled. The other boy's eyes were still glued to Momo's breasts, which everybody had noticed at this point. "Mineta, stop being a perv. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, covering his eyes with her hand. "This is Minoru Mineta. The Ultimate Volleyball Player." Mineta tried to speak, but was muffled by Tsu's hand. Although, he didn't look like he was hating it.

Before Izuku could respond, a loud school bell went off, echoing throughout the cafeteria. "Hello, hello! Is this thing on? Helloooooooo?" A strangely upbeat and jolly voice echoed through the large speakers, sending chills down Izuku's spine. "Well, well. I have an important announcement for you all! Everybody, come to the Gymnasium. And don't be late. Tardiness will NOT be accepted." The sound then cut off, leaving everybody to their thoughts. Who was that? What is the announcement? Everybody looked panicked and confused. "W-well, I guess we should get going, right?" Izuku mumbled, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Y-yeah, we should get going." Yuga mumbled, seeming less confident then before. He was practically shaking. Everybody started to slowly make their way to the gymnasium in groups, and before he knew it, he was the only one still here. "Oh, god.. I gotta go quick!" Izuku jumped up from his seat, running out and down the hallway. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings, he just ran around the area looking for any signs of the gymnasium, and before he knew it, he was on the floor after bumping into something. Or someone. The person groaned as he fell to the floor, alongside Izuku. Izuku held his head, sitting up where he was. He noticed the person he'd knocked into had red, spiky hair. "Shit man... watch where you're going." He grunted, looking down at Izuku as he pulled himself off the ground. "S-sorry! I was trying to get to the gymnasium. Uh, I'm Izuku Midoriya! Ultimate Fanboy." He awkwardly smiled, pulling himself up aswell. "It's alright man... I'm Eijiro Kirishima. Just call me Kirishima. I'm the Ultimate Boxer." He grinned, brushing his clothes off. "Well uh, we should get going.." Izuku said. "Good call, follow me!" Kirishima said before running off towards the gymnasium.


	2. The Announcement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and the rest of the cast meet up in the gymnasium, as the man on the speaker said something about an 'important announcement'. What is the announcement? I'm sure you can imagine.

Kirishima pushed the gym doors open and ran inside, Izuku following behind him. Everybody was already in the gymnasium, and all turned around swiftly when they heard the doors swing open. "Looks like that's everyone." Kyoka said, enthusiastically as always. That's when the gym floor started shaking, and a loud rumbling sound could be heard. "A-an earthquake?" Denki shouted out, falling down. Everybody was in a panic, trying to stay on their feet as the shaking and rumbling got more and more intense. That's when something shot out of the floor, leaving a large hole in the ground. That's when the thing fell back down to the floor, in a sitting position. It was a small, half-black, half-white bear, with a mischevious smile plastered on it's face. It was very small, even smaller then Mineta. "Why did that toy just fly out of the ground?" Sero said, looking over with a confused look, everybody had the same look stuck on their faces. That's when the bear started to move, his face growing angry. "I'm not a *toy*. I'm a real bear." His claws started to come out of his paw. "Anyways, that's beside the point. Hello, my lovely ultimate students!" He laughed maniacally, walking towards the group of students. "Anyways, I have big plans for you all!" His voice was high and jolly, as if he was some sort of puppet on a TV show for kids. Everybody was stood there, frozen in shock and awe. Who was this creepy fucking bear? And what was he doing? "Well, well. You're probably wondering why you're here, huh? Well. You're all going to be participating in my super fun, super new KILLING GAME!" His smile grew even wider, he was practically jumping in joy. "What the fuck do you mean 'killing game', you small freak?" Bakugo shouted from the back of the group, looking angrier then ever. "Hey, I'm not a freak!" The bear laughed. "I'm Monokuma! And I'm the headmaster of this school, so I'd watch what you say to me." He giggled. Bakugo just got angrier. "I don't fucking care who or what you are, I'm gonna kill you!" He ran towards the bear, ready to tear him to pieces. Luckily for him, Kirishima grabbed him, holding him back. Bakugo tried his hardest to break free, but wasn't able to get out of his grip. "Calm down man. Beating him up isn't gonna help us." To everybody's amazement, he actually did calm down.

The room went quiet, everybody was too scared to talk, the thought of a 'killing game' just filling everybody's mind. Before they could think anymore, Monokuma broke the silence. "Well, let me answer your question, Bakugo." Monokuma grinned, his sharp teeth shining in the light. "Well, well. You're all trapped here. And there's only one way out, that is to kill somebody. However, it's not just gonna be a battle royale, of course!" He spoke enthusiastically and extremely loud, as if he had a megaphone. "If you're going to kill somebody, you have to do it discreetly, without anybody else watching. If you get caught, you'll be punished." He laughed maniacally. "So basically, kill somebody, leave the crime scene. Then, the class trial will begin! Which is... well, like a normal trial. Everybody will go over the clues you have and try to figure out who the killer is. If you're right, the killer gets punished. If you're wrong, everybody BUT the killer gets punished. And your punishment is, well.. DEATH!" He continued to laugh, unable to stop. Not surprisingly, he was the only one laughing. Everybody else was scared. Even the ones who would never admit it, they all felt the same way about this. "Y-you really think we're gonna go through with your plan? Nobody will kill anybody." Izuku shouted out, you could hear the fear in his voice. "Hah, I promise, somebody will kill before the end of the week. Especially with the motives I will be issuing." He said in response. "Anyways, I think I've told you enough. Everybody, get to know eachother, go do fun stuff. And make sure to start killing! The killing semester has officially started!" He laughed, before jumping back down the hole. Everybody was, once again, left to their thoughts. You could feel the tension in the room, and the fear. Some were worse off then others, people like Aoyama and Mineta were shaking in fear, almost on the verge of crying. While some, such as Bakugo and Kyoka, were more pissed off then scared. "I'm gonna fucking kill that piece of shit bear." Bakugo growled, clenching his fists.

Izuku was freaking out, inside and out, but he tried his best to keep his composure and not just break out into tears. He glanced around the room, noticing that nobody had really moved since Monokuma left. Iida was the first to move, standing infront of the group and taking a deep breath. "Listen, everybody. This is a bad situation, but we can't just stand here and do nothing about it." He said in a proud voice, standing tall. "As the Ultimate Class President, I'm going to appoint myself as the leader, I'm sure there are no obje-" Before he could finish, Bakugo shouted from the back of the room. "You can't just appoint yourself as the leader, four eyes. Not that I care who you dweeps choose as the 'leader' anyways, I'm not sticking around." He scowled at everybody, before turning and leaving on his own. "Aw, shit. I should probably go with him, make sure he doesn't do anything..." Kirishima sighed, waving to the group before running off behind him. Iida sighed, before continuing. "Anyways, as your leader, I think we should go and explore in groups. Look for anything, from food and water, to an escape, to just any supplies you can find." Iida spoke proudly, as if he'd just made an amazing, never-heard-before suggestion. Everybody nodded in agreement to his idea. "Alright, we'll go in groups of four. Uraraka, Tokoyami, Me and Shoji will go to Class 1-A. Mineta, Denki, Izuku and Kyoka will go to the Cafeteria. Mina, Aoyama, Sero and Shoto will go to the Development Studio. And, the remaining two, Tsuyu and Momo will go to Class 1-B, seeing as Bakugo and Kirishima already left." He announced. "Now, everybody go off in your groups!" Everybody started to disperse in groups of 4, aside from Momo and Tsu. Izuku joined with his group and walked off to the Cafeteria.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they split up around the room to cover more ground, Mineta went to the Kitchen, Denki checked by the entrance, Kyoka and Izuku looked by all the tables scattered around the room. Izuku looked over at Kyoka, wanting to say something, but knowing her, she probably wouldn't answer anyways. He figured it was worth a shot anyways. "So... what do you think of this whole 'killing game' thing?" He asked, turning to face her. She looked at him with an annoyed expression, whether she was annoyed at him or the game was unknown. "It fucking sucks." She said bluntly, checking around all the tables. "I guess it's different? I mean, I never expected to be in a killing game." She sighed, twirling her earphones jacks around with her finger. "Yeah, this really does suck." He sighed, checking the area as he talked to Kyoka. "Do you think people will actually like.. kill?" He mumbled, looking up from his search to face her. "I think Monokuma will make sure people kill, so yeah." She frowned. "On another note, I've checked this whole area and uh, it doesn't seem like anything is here." And with that, she walked away. Where she went? Who knows. "Oh.. bye then?" He said, but she'd already left. Izuku walked over to Mineta and Denki. "You guys got anything?" He asked, looking down the hallway, watching as Kyoka walked off. "Nah, there's nothing in here." Denki sighed, getting up off his knees. "There's some food in here in the fridge, that's about it." Mineta walked out of the kitchen. "Well, that's the end of the search I guess." They were about to leave, when the school bell went off again, and Monokuma's voice played out of the loud speakers. "Hey hey! It's nighttime. Which means you gotta sleep. Or kill somebody, up to you." His manic laugh could be heard through the speaker, sending chills down each of their spines. "Anyways, if you haven't already noticed, there are rooms for each of you in the hallway. Now scram! Go sleep." And then the sound cut off. The three guys walked out from the hallways, just then spotting the rooms in the hallway. It was strange, it was almost like they weren't there before. Izuku looked at all the nameplates, and eventually found his own room. He went in, and it was decorated with stuff for his talent. It was just a bunch of All Might merchandise for the most part, which was his all-time favourite superhero. He smiled at the sight, running his hand along all the posters. "Hah, atleast I have All Might." He smiled once again, but more weakly then before. The realization really hit him then. He's stuck here, forever. Nobody to help him, not even All Might.

He climbed into his bed, which was surprisingly comfy for the situation here, it was just like the one he'd had at home. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes, as he looked on at the room, and eventually, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The First Motive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group meets in the cafeteria, Monokuma comes with a motive for everybody. Will somebody kill over it? Probably.

Izuku woke up to the sound of loud knocking at his door. He groaned in response to the knocking, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. It took him a moment to realise he was still in the killing game, and not in his room at home. Although, the rooms didn't have much difference. Both were full of All Might merchandise, and both were superhero nerdy. He had to pull himself out of bed, yelling out to the person who'd still not stop knocking. "Give me a minute!" He groaned, quickly getting changed into his regular clothes, and he opened the door. Surprisingly, at the door was Shoto. He'd never expected Shoto to come knocking at *his* door, I mean, this whole time he'd been so distant and really kept to himself. And he was arguably very suspicious, seeing as nobody actually knew his talent yet. "Good morning, Shoto.." He mumbled, letting out a silent yawn. "Hey. I just came to tell you that everyone's gonna be meeting in the cafeteria every morning. For breakfast and stuff." He smiled a little, which was a surprise to Izuku. Maybe he's not as emotionless as he thought. "Oh, thanks Shoto!" He smiled back, stepping out of his room. "I actually wanted to talk to you a little. Can we walk together?" Shoto was a little taken aback by Izuku wanting to talk to him, but he nodded. "Uh, yeah. We can talk." He walked down the hallway, just expecting Izuku to follow him.

Izuku had to run to keep up, keeping his gaze on Shoto. "I wanted to ask about your talent. Is there like a reason you don't want to tell anybody?" He tried to ask in the nicest way possible, he still wasn't sure what this guy was capable. Shoto sighed, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't avoid it forever. "Well, to tell you the truth.. I don't know what my ultimate is." He mumbled. "I mean, I know I am an ultimate, but I just don't know what it is." He looked a little embarrassed. "Oh? Well, atleast I know you're not just holding out on us." I grinned. Shoto chuckled, looking over at him. "I hope I do remember at some point. I really want to know what I am." He said, sounding more serious then before. Before they knew it, they were already at the door of the cafeteria, which was being held open by Iida, standing proudly. "HEY, YOU TWO! YOU'RE 5 MINUTES LATE TO OUR MORNING DISCUSSION!" He shouted, staring at us both with a cold gaze. "S-sorry! I slept in." Izuku spoke quickly, bowing infront of him. "Please forgive me! I'll be quicker in the future!" Iida stood down, feeling sort of bad about that. "It's alright. Now go in and sit." Izuku quickly hurried past Iida, Shoto followed behind him. "We're here. Sorry." Shoto mumbled, taking a seat at one of the tables. Everybody was talking amongst eachother, in different groups. On one table, Tsuyu, Aoyama and Uraraka were sat together, talking amongst themselves. Well, it was mainly Aoyama talking, and the other two nodding at whatever he said. He was as loud as always, talking confidently and throwing in random french words. On another, Tokoyami, Bakugo and Kirishima were sat, eating food that'd been laid out by Momo, who was standing beside it. Bakugo looked surprisingly calm next to Kirishima. The rest were sat in there little groups, eating.

Izuku joined a table consisting of Sero, Kyoka and Shoji. He sat down next to Shoji, smiling at the trio. "Hey there. Sorry I kept you all waiting for the 'morning discussion'." He chuckled. Shoji waved with all four of his arms, while Kyoka just nodded to show that she acknowledged him. "Hey. You guys got any plans for today?" Sero spoke with a mouth full of food, earning a light punch in the arm from Kyoka. "Not really. I'm probably going to look for some gym equipment." Shoji responded. "Ah, I might join you then." Izuku chipped in, smiling at him. "Oh, you work out?" Shoji said, sort of surprised. Izuku didn't exactly look like he worked out, he was small and had arms like noodles. "Uh, no. But I'd like to start." He said with a wide smile, taking a small sandwich that was laid out on the table. 

That's when the ground started to shake again, and the rumbling started again. This time, it didn't come as much as a surprise, everybody knew what was coming. Monokuma came shooting out of the hole in the floor, the same smile as usual plastered on his face. Bakugo was the first to react to this, once again, standing up from his table with a pissed off expression. "What the fuck do you want this time?!" He shouted, baring his teeth as if he was an animal. "Nice to see you're aggressive as usual." Monokuma teased, waddling over to the group, he climbed up on one of the tables. "Well, I have a cool, brand new announcement for you all!" He grinned, waiting for them all to react. You could see a mix of emotions around the room. Some people felt unease, some people felt annoyed, and some even felt optimistic. "Hurry up and tell us already!" Mina said bitterly. Monokuma forced a frown, but couldn't help letting out a little laugh, as per usual. "Jeeezzz, fine. I've hidden a secret escape hatch somewhere in this school. If you find it, it gives you a free ticket home. Well, not really, you just jump down and leave." He chuckled. "But, you will be leaving everybody else behind." Izuku felt his jaw drop at that. Somebody could escape? This was great news. He heard gasps and such noises around the room. After saying that, Monokuma jumped back down the hole, and left everybody to their thoughts.

As soon as Monokuma jumped down the hole, Bakugo and Kirishima jumped up and ran out of the room together. Kyoka was the next to leave, heading off to find the escape hatch. And more and more left, Aoyama, Mineta, Denki, Shoto, Sero, Mina. That left only Izuku, Iida, Momo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Tokoyami and Shoji. "What a mad banquet of darkness.." Tokoyami mumbled, confusing pretty much everybody. Iida sighed, standing infront of the small group. "Alright. We're going to look around the school in groups of two, looking for the hatch. And we're going to have a vote on who gets to take it. We need someone who has the capability to leave and get help for the rest of us." Izuku still felt a skeptical about all of this. "Hey, is it really worth getting our hopes up over this? I mean, how can we even trust that guy?" He frowned, he really hoped it was real, but you can never be too sure. "IZUKU, DON'T SAY THAT!" Iida shouted, pointing a finger at him. "We need to believe in him! Even if he has put us in this dangerous situation, we have no other choice." Iida said proudly. Izuku was sort of touched by that, he could see how he became the ultimate class president.

Iida cleared his throat, before continuing. "Well, anyways. I say we conduce a vote between us seven." He grapped napkins, and took out an assortment of pens that he had on them, which was expected of the ultimate class president. "Write down your votes anonymously, then hand them in to me. Izuku voted for Shoji, as he'd trusted him since they got here. He considered voting for Iida, but they needed him as a leader. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to vote, but when they finished, Iida counted up the votes, and stood on one of the tables to announce the results. "Alright, everybody. The vote results are in. Izuku got 1 vote." Izuku was surprised somebody actually chose him. Obviously, one vote wasn't enough to go home, which was a bummer, but atleast he got a vote. "I got 2 votes." Iida proudly announced. "Momo got 0 votes, Tsuyu got 0 votes, Uraraka got 0 votes, Tokoyami got 0 votes... and Shoji got 4 votes." Iida seemed a little offended that he didn't get the most votes, but tried to keep his cool. "Hah, congratulations!" He clapped. Shoji looked surprised, well, his eyes widened. That was really all you could see of his face. "Oh, thanks. I'll do my best to get us all out of here in the long run." Iida spoke up again. "Well, we don't have anymore time to waste. Tsuyu and I will go to Class 1-A and Class 1-B, Izuku and Momo will stay here and check the cafeteria, Tokoyami and Shoji will go to the gymnasium and check there, and finally, Uraraka will check around the rooms." With that, everybody ran off with their partners. Midoriya walked over to Momo, who he'd been paired with. "Hey, uh, guess we're partners." He chuckled. "It seems that way. I will check the entrance and the tables, you go into the kitchen. We'll clear this place out!" She said enthusiastically.

They each walked off in opposite directions, and Izuku walked into the kitchen. It was very clean, and surprisingly big. It was full of all sorts of stuff, including cutlery, food, dishes, and more. On first glance, Izuku didn't notice anything that looked like an escape hatch. He checked every inch of the room, even checking inside the most impractical places like drawers. He looked around pretty much everywhere, and didn't find anything. He sighed, just hoping somebody else in there little group was able to find it before somebody like Bakugo did. He walked out of the kitchen, going to check on Momo. "Hey, did you find anything?" She was sat at one of the tables, a frown on her face. "No... I was sure we'd find anything." She sighed. "Well, maybe somebody else found it? Like Tsuyu and Iida, or Tokoyami and Shoji? Or Uraraka." He said, putting a hand on her back supportively. "We should probably go and check." With that, they walked off to Class 1-A to find Iida and Tsuyu.

When they got there, they heard arguing inside. Izuku pulled the door open, finding Iida in a heated argument with Bakugo. Kirishima was there too, trying to calm Bakugo down, but it wasn't working. Izuku had never seen him as mad before, he was screaming even louder then before, which was surprising as he was already so loud before. "HEY JACKASS, TELL US WHERE THE ESCAPE HATCH IS OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing Iida by the collar. Iida was above fighting, and just let him grab him, although he was not above shouting. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS. EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T TELL YOU." It was almost as if they were trying to shout louder then eachother, which they probably were. Tsuyu walked over to Izuku and Momo, not really seeming phased by all of this. "Ribbit. The hatch isn't here, did you guys find it?" She whispered to them. Izuku shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Well, we still have some hope that To-" Before he could finish, the door swung open again, this time it was Tokoyami and Shoji, and they were with Uraraka. "Hey, you guys find the hatch?" Shoji said too loudly, as it attracted the other two over. Bakugo let go of Iida, and stormed over to the group. "Hey, weirdos. Where is it?" He said, the aggression could be heard in his voice. "Uh, w-we don't know." Midoriya mumbled, barely able to speak?" Bakugo was even more pissed that they hadn't found it, although he was hoping they hadn't. "Of course, you're all fucking useless." He spat, pushing past the group, causing Izuku to fall over. Kirishima quickly followed behind him.

Izuku pulled himself off the ground, letting out a sigh. "I don't know what that guy's problem is, seriously." He groaned. "So, we still don't have information on the hatch." Tokoyami said. "Yeah, shit.." Shoji mumbled. "This isn't good." Iida then walked out of the classroom, motioning for everybody to follow him, and they headed back to the cafeteria. When they got there, Iida turned to us all. "I wanted to go somewhere more private to say this." He stood tall infront of everyone, not lacking confidence as usual. "I think.. sadly, somebody may have already found it. And they've already left, or they've hidden it." He let out a sigh, for the first time since they'd gotten here. "So it's probably about time to just... give up." He frowned, before watching off on his own, back to his room. "Hm. I guess that's the end of it." Tokoyami said, before walking out. Uraraka sighed, puffing out her cheeks. "Damn, I really wanted to find that stupid hatch." Tsuyu nodded. "Me too, but I guess we can't do that anymore." She left with Uraraka. Eventually, people started to walk off to their rooms, until the night-time announcement played.

"Hey hey, it's nighttime! Go to sleep, freaks." Monokuma's eery laugh played out through the speaker, before it stopped. Izuku sighed, and walked off to his room. As he was about to go into his room, he spotted Kyoka watching him. She was stood outside her room. He turned to face her, offering a wave. "Hey, Kyoka." He smiled tiredly. "How are you?" She obviously didn't expect a conversation, as she was sort of surprised when he talked to her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just don't feel like going into my room yet." She smiled back, and Izuku noticed that she was starting to warm up to him. Maybe this was the start of a great friendship? "Yeah, I don't really want to sleep either, but I'm scared of what might happen if I stay out here any longer." He said. "It was nice talking to you though." She nodded in response, and he went back into his room. All he could think about was the hatch as he climbed into bed, and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Something Amiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and the other participants meet in their usual place, when they realise that something is off. What could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much motivation to keep writing lately, as I've gone back to school. Although, I also didn't have much motivation to write this while I was off school.
> 
> This usually happens when I begin writing something after the first few chapters, but I do want to continue this, I just get bored of writing quite easily.

Izuku woke up to the sound of knocking at his door, once again. He yawned loudly, forcing himself to get up out of bed. He tiredly dragged his feet towards the door and pulled it open, surprised to see Tsuyu at the door. "A-ah, Tsuyu!" He called out, quickly trying to make himself look presentable, but it was a little too late. She didn't really care though, Izuku's bed hair wasn't much different to his usual scruffy hair. "Call me Tsu. I was walking to the cafeteria and noticed your door was locked, so I figured you were still in your room, ribbit." She talked with her normal, bland sounding voice, and her facial expression didn't really change. "Yeah, I must've slept in.." He scratched the back of his head, feeling sort of embarassed to be the last to the cafeteria pretty much everyday. "Ribbit. I'll see you there." She walked off, without saying anything more. "R-right.." He mumbled to himself, closing his door to get changed. As he did, the escape hatch was running through his mind. He wondered how many people would even show up to their usual morning meeting, seeing as there was an easy way to escape right infront of them all, just hidden in the school. Was it even real? Would Monokuma do this just to get our hopes up, and then crush them? Maybe. He finished changing into his usual clothes, and walked over to the cafeteria. He was surprised to see pretty much everybody gathered in the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves as usual. He counted heads, and realised that Bakugo and Kirishima were missing, which wasn't surprising to him. Along with that was Aoyama, Mineta, Mina and Shoji who'd also not shown up to the cafeteria. He assumed they were all just looking for the escape hatch, which wasn't surprising. Izuku went to sit down beside Tokoyami and Sero.

That's when he heard the loud sound of two cafeteria trays crashing together, and an even louder boy yelling. "EVERYBODY, QUIET DOWN! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE." He shouted, climbing up on top of one of the tables. Everybody quieted down pretty quickly. Iida had been accepted as the groups leader pretty early on, he was obviously the best pick, he is a natural born leader pretty much. He stopped yelling once everybody else had stopped talking, but his voice was still very powerful, and could probably be heard from across the school. "The remaining people in the cafeteria yesterday decided on a vote for who gets to take the hatch. And we voted on Mezo Shoji taking it, in order to get us he-" Before he could finish, everybody started to speak up again, many different sounds and words of disagreement could be heard around the room. "This is bullshit, most of us weren't even there to vote!" Sero yelled out, his usual wide smile had been wiped off his face, and replaced with an even wider frown. "Yeah, seriously!" Denki called out after himself, sharing the same frown on his face. "THOSE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES OF RUNNING OFF ALONE!" Iida yelled above the group, his voice was pretty easily heard. "ANYHOW, IF YOU MANAGE TO FIND THE HATCH, PLEASE NOTIFY SHOJI!" The more mouthy people of the group started to argue with Iida, stating how the vote should be redone and more, while the quieter people of the group just sat and watched. The nicer people of the group, like Uraraka and Tsuyu, tried to mediate the situation.

As everybody was fighting, the door swung open, hitting the wall, making a loud bang to echo throughout the large cafeteria. "WE FOUND A BODY IN THE GYMNASIUM, FOLLOW ME!" That shut everyone up pretty quickly. Kirishima was stood in the doorway, his face showing that he wasn't at all joking, but it was still so hard to believe. Everybody started to run off to the gymnasium, but I couldn't move anywhere. 'Why can't I move?'He thought to himself, his head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He almost did, but was able to hold it back. That's when a bell rang out throughout the whole school, and the sinister voice of Monokuma played loudly through the speakers "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will begin!" And that was it. Midoriya couldn't deny it anymore, as much as he wanted to. That's when he took off, running towards the gymnasium. He had to see it for himself, he had to. He sprinted through the open doors, and pushed past the crowd of people who were stood silently, completely shocked by what they were seeing in front of them.

As Midoriya pushed his way to the front, he saw the body of Mezo Shoji, the Ultimate Weightlifter infront of him. To the right of him, was the escape hatch that everybody had been searching for a day prior, and even some earlier this morning. However, the hatch had what looked like an automatic lock on it, preventing anybody from getting through. Shoji's body laid limp on the gymnasium closet floor, a pool of blood surrounding his head, that had been badly beaten and bruised. Next to his body, laid a metal baseball bat, blood splattered on the metal end of the bat. There were bloody footprints leading out of the closet. Everybody seemed to be frozen in shock. How could somebody do this? That was the question on everybody's mind. Well, everybody's except for one person.

Uraraka was the first to look away, running out of the closet before collapsing onto her knees, throwing up on the gymnasium floor. Tsuyu followed her, kneeling down next her- which is to be expected from the Ultimate Caretaker. Iida walked infront of the closet, blocking the view from everybody, and bringing the attention to himself. "I think we should discuss what we should do with this time." Iida spoke up, his voice seeming less stern and more sad. "Get out of the way, you loud freak." Bakugo growled, pushing Iida to the side and walking into the closet to inspect the body. "B-Bakugo, what're you doing?" I called out, as he let out a grunt. "What does it look like, nerd? I'm inspecting the body." He seemed completely unaffected by this whole situation, which pissed Midoriya off. "Do you not realised what just happened? Somebody killed Shoji. And you don't even care." Izuku somehow worked up the confidence to stand up to Bakugo, which angered him. He stood up, walking over to Izuku, and grabbed him by the collar, holding him up. "You know, you really piss me off. You and that loud freak. Always trying to 'work as a team' and all that shit. Look where that got us, Shoji is dead. This is YOUR fault." He growled, shoving Izuku back, which knocked him down to the floor.

Izuku froze where he was, thinking about this. In a way, it seemed Bakugo cared the most. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and he wanted to put this killer to justice, it was pretty clear to Izuku. He stood back up, staying silent now. "Well.. I think we should investigate the area around this." Iida said, trying to move on from the arguing. "And somebody should stay on guard." He suggested. "Wouldn't it be better to have two people on guard? Seeing as people could destroy evidence, and whatnot." Shoto spoke up from the back of the room, also seeming pretty unaffected by this. Iida nodded at the suggestion, looking around the room for volunteers. "I'll stay on guard, not much else to do anyways." Kyoka raised her head, walking over to stand by the closet. "In that case, I will aswell!" Iida proudly called out, almost as if it was a huge announcement. "The rest of you may investigate! Or rest. We need to be in a good mindset for this 'class trial'!" Iida said confidently, standing next to Kyoka by the closet.

With that, everyone started to look around for clues, or just try to relax before the trial. Midoriya tried to relax aswell, closing his eyes and thinking. He felt like he could, this was all just so overwhelming. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, I mean, who is?! This isn't normal, this isn't a normal situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've done the investigation in this chapter too, but it's getting late so I wanted to stop writing for the night and pick it up tomorrow or friday. As it probably won't be too long, so I'll try to lengthen it to make it into a full chapter, and them walking into the trial room at the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading, also thanks for the kudos so far. No idea what those actually do, but it's still cool to see, lol.


	5. First Investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my procrastinating ass finally got this finished. 03:13 am. fuck.
> 
> i was planning on dedicating my winter break to writing this, anddd now it's march, so that obviously didn't go well! but i can atleast try and finish it now, which is cool i guess. i mean, who needs to sleep when i can write shitty danganronpa AUs?
> 
> ive had so many bnha x danganronpa ideas lately, and just no motivation to actually do it, but i finally managed to do this. i suck at writing, mainly due to 0 motivation literally ever. i used to love writing, and im trying to get back into it. i hope i do, it can be very rewarding. but very painstaking ;/

Midoriya tried to calm his nerves, slapping himself lightly. 'Get it together, Izuku. Your life is on the line here.' After calming himself down, he walked back towards the closet, staring down at the freshly dead Mezo Shoji. It was a lot to take in, that somebody would kill Shoji... but then again, everybody just wants to leave. In a way, Izuku felt like he could sympathise with whoever the killer was. Izuku knelt down by the body, inspecting the area around it. A couple of things stood out right away, including the bloody set of footprints that lead out of the closet, before just abruptly stopping. "Weird... maybe the footprints were washed away? But why wouldn't they clean all of them?" He turned back to the scene of the crime, looking at the blocked off escape hatch. "So Shoji actually found the escape hatch? I guess that was the plan, but why wouldn't he tell anybody? Unless he found it this morning, but it seemed like the body had been out for a little while." Izuku sighed. "It's a safe bet to guess that he was killed late last night while searching. But why would somebody start the killing game up?" Izuku continued to mutter to himself, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Tokoyami behind him. "Midoriya, I need to talk to you... in private." He said, motioning for Izuku to follow, which he did.

They walked out of the gymnasium together, walking around the corner of the hall to talk. "Listen, it's about Shoji." He started, letting out a deep sigh. "You know how we were paired up to look for the escape hatch together? Well, we found the hatch yesterday. We agreed not to say anybody, so nobody would take it before Shoji had the chance. After that, I met up with him in his room last night. We agreed that he would take the hatch during the night, and I would tell everybody during the day." He went on. "So, when he didn't meet with the rest of us in the morning, I assumed the plan had been a success... until we found him dead. I'm worried people will think I killed him to take the hatch from him, but I didn't, alright? I just wanted you to know that." Before Izuku could even respond, he'd walked back into the gymnasium. Izuku walked in a little after, looking around the room. He noticed Momo writing down something in the corner of the room. He approached her, offering a kind smile. "Hey Momo, uh, what're you writing?" Momo looked up, smiling back. "Ah, Midoriya. I'm writing down a list of all the people who left the group to find the hatch alone. If anybody else found the hatch other than Shoji, it'd be one of them. It seems Bakugo, Kirishima, Kyoka, Aoyama, Mineta, Denki, Shoto, Sero and Mina were the ones who ran off." Midoriya took a mental note of the people Momo listed. "So those are our most likely killers, huh? Thanks, Momo." He recited the names in his head to remember them, walking off.

Midoriya looked over the footprints once again, looking for anymore clues he could get off them. He looked at them closely, trying to figure out the size. "I'm not sure what exact size these are, but they're pretty large... so, they most likely belong to a guy." As he mumbled to himself, Kirishima walked into the closet, looking around the scene beside him. "Hm, what's this?" He said, fishing past some of the laid out gym equipment, and pulling out a blood soaked piece of fabric. It was completely splattered in blood to the point where the original colour was hard to tell, but there seemed to be specks of black hidden behind all the blood. "Black fabric? Looks like it got ripped off the killer's clothes during the whole beat down." Kirishima said. "I hope we find this coward.. fighting with a metal baseball bat, Shoji didn't have a chance. This guy will pay." Kirishima hit his fists together, looking down at Shoji. "We'll find them, Kirishima." Midoriya responded, offering a smile with his reassuring words. "Yeah, we can only hope..."

That's when an all too familiar sound rang out through the gymnasium speakers. "Hello, hello! It's me again." Monokuma let out a loud, over-exaggerated laugh. "It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Hurry up, hurry up. You'll find the room by the big, purple door in the hallway, you can't miss it. Seriously." And with that, the announcement ended. It was surprisingly short, but it was a relief more than anything. Not the message itself, obviously. Midoriya could feel the tension in the air. Some people were worried they didn't investigate enough, some were worried they investigated a lot and didn't know who it was, but everyone was fearing for their lifes. Even the killer. Midoriya took a deep breath, stepping out into the hallway. It was about to start... for the very first time. The class trial.


End file.
